1. Field
The present invention relates to a washing machine, particularly a washing machine with a rotatable pulsator generating a water vortex in an inner tub with laundry therein.
2. Background
In general, a washing machine means various apparatuses that process laundry such as clothing and bed linen by applying physical and/or chemical action to them.
A washing machine may include an outer tub receiving washing water and an inner tub rotatably disposed inside the outer tub receiving laundry. The washing machine may be equipped with a rotatable pulsator on the bottom inside the inner tub. The washing machine can remove dirt from laundry, using a friction force between the laundry and the pulsator, and the washing ability may be largely influenced by the rotation of the pulsator.
The laundry in the inner tub is moved by the physical force (for example, friction force) by the rotation of the pulsator or the water vortex generated in the inner tub and it is preferable that the laundry is uniformly distributed in the inner tub. Further, it is preferable that the pulsator rotates such that a detergent in the washing water can be uniformly dissolved.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.